Cancer
by CheekyCherubi
Summary: What day is it? I can't seem to remember. All I saw was the faint silhouette of a person standing before me; the faint sounds of voices in the distance. Everything was white. Could it be? Am I dead?
1. Different

"Cancer"

Written by: CheekyCherubi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own the character Sasuke Uchiha in any way, shape or form. I do own, however my OC Miyuki.

~Synopsis~

_ what day is it?_

_I can't seem to remember._

_All I saw was the faint silhouette of a person standing before me; the faint sounds of voices in the distance._

_Everything was white._

_Could it be?_

_Am I dead?_

~Chapter 1~

The name is Kazehana Miyuki, age 18, Taurus.

The guy you see standing next to me? Yeah, that's Sasuke. Only a year older than I, but he's a genius.

He and I are partners in the Anbu. We do everything together. I've known him since we were just children. I moved in with him after the night my parents were killed. Though he's a teenager, I can't help but embody him as a fatherly figure. He took care of me when I needed him, and allowed me to join him the day he left the village. But, after the war had ended, He decided that the village wide destruction of Konoha was no longer his drive. It was to protect.

It was to protect the ones he cared about most.

Today was just any ordinary day for him and me.

I was the one who sharpened the weapons, and he was the one who wrote down the encoded formula on the summoning scrolls. This was a daily routine. We had to be at our best in order to come back the way we left. I noticed something strange, though. Those bags under his eyes; were they always there? Or was I too preoccupied to notice? I walked his way after finishing my end of the routine.

"Sasuke, you look a little tired."

He looked over. I looked over his features and noticed they were much worse up close.

His flawless skin was rather pale, and his jet-black eyes were a little dim in comparison to what they'd normally be. He looked as if he was putting in an unusual amount of effort when it came to focusing on the scroll. I looked down at his hands and realized they weren't so steady. Taking precaution, I felt his forehead. The searing heat emanating from his skin made my eyes go wide.

"Sasuke you're—"

"I'm fine."  
He snapped at me

"..Just a cold."

I wasn't convinced, but I had to take his word for it.

Sasuke wasn't one to let a simple cold keep him in bed. But, it wasn't what he made it out to be. No, it looked far worse than that. "Fine," I continued. "But if you start to feel worse, we can abandon the mission and take you to the Medical Corp."

He didn't respond, and continued to write away at the scroll.

Sighing slightly, I tuned my back and informed the others in a low tone to keep an eye on him. Something seems a little off.


	2. Don't Cry in Front of Me

"Cancer"  
Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own Sasuke in any way, shape or form. I do own, however my OC Miyuki.

It was almost mission time, but I couldn't help but worry about Sasuke instead of worrying about the task at hand. He just finished the scroll; but he was still staring down at it.

"Sasuke."

No answer.

"Sasuke.."

Still no answer.

Wait, he's starting to lean to the side a little bit. Uh-oh.  
As he fell to one side, I was quick to catch him.

_Drip, Drip.  
_

Wait, what is this warm sensation I'm feeling? Turning him from his side, that warm feeling was blood dripping from his nose. I scrambled, picking up my sick companion while turning to the others.

"Guys, you're going to have to go without us! I need to get him to the Medical Corps stat!"

Disappearing with Sasuke in tow, I appeared in front of the doors to the hospital.

"Someone open the damn door! This is a freaking emergency!"

The nurse behind the desk quickly made her way, opening the door for me.

One look at Sasuke and she panicked.  
"Get a wheel chair! We need to take him in quickly! Ma'am, you must stay behind. I'm sorry."

I watched as they took him away, rolling him as quick as they could down the hallways.

"I have to be with him! Let me be with my partner!"

Those sitting in the waiting room helped the nurse hold me back.

"SASUKE!"

I cried out; tears streaming down my face.  
I fell to my knees, starting to sob.

"P-Please be okay... PLEASE!"

Hours passed, and the ticking clock was only overwhelming me more.

I fumbled around with my fingers as tears stained my face. He was worse than I thought. So much freaking worse! Who was I to let him slide?!

"DAMMIT!"

I slammed my hand on the chair beside me, shaking with anxiety.  
I noticed a shadow draping over me. When I looked up, it was the nurse from before.

"Miss,"

She said.

"You are now able to see Sasuke. Please step this way."

I got up slowly with clenched fists, following the nurse. I was scared; so scared. What was I going to see when I stepped inside his room? Was he going to be hooked up to a bunch of machines? Would he be so sick that I couldn't bear to look at him? My thoughts raced until the nurse spoke once more.

"He's in this room right here."

She moved over, allowing me to pass through. I slowly approached his bed with a bit of hesitance. But, it was my turn to take care of him.  
Sitting in the chair beside his bed, I hid my face in my hands, trying my best not to cry anymore. Shinobi are not supposed to show emotion. It was a basic rule.

"…hey." said a weak voice. Lifting my head slowly from my hands, his onyx eyes looked into mine.

"Sasuke," I sniffled. "H-How long have you been awake?"  
I was ready to cry again—my lips quivering and my eyes watering.

"Long enough," He said.  
Sitting up to the best of his ability, his hand reached my face as he wiped away my tears gently with his thumb.

"I told you this before, Miyuki. I don't like to see you cry…"


	3. Blood-soaked Tears

Cancer - Chapter 3

"Blood-soaked tears"

His voice was low and and strained- almost as if he swallowed the rough part of a sponge.

"I told you this b-before. I..never like to see you cry..." He gently wiped away my tears with his thumb and forced a pained smile.

I held his hand to my face. They were calloused, but at the same time so soft. "S-Sasuke..." I sniffled. "W-why were you b-being so stubborn..."

He paused for a moment, averting his eyes downward.

"...Because... I knew it would make you cry; I knew it would make you worried.."

I looked over a pallid features, laying his hand that was previously resting on my cheek down and I began to gently glide my fingers through his head of raven colored hair.

His hair was always so soft underneath my finger tips. It always made me wonder how it could be so soft. Suddenly, my attention snapped towards the sound of the room's creaking door. "Mr. Uchiha..?"

He slowly began to sit up. I gently pushed him down. "Please don't strain yourself.."

"We'll have to keep you over night until we've received your tests and blood counts. For now, just make yourself comfortable."

"U-understood.."

The doctor bowed to the both of us before parting.

Sasuke was looking away; upset that he had to waste his mission time in a hospital.

"Are you hungry? Maybe I should get you something to eat."

He shook his head. I guess you can say that the mention of food didn't peak his interest. "At least have something to drink. Your fever must be dehydrating you.."

"A-alright. I'll do that at least.."

I smiled softly and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back soon. Get some rest, alright?"

Nodding, he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next day, he had woken up; hoping his stay in the hospital was only a bad dream.

"Dammit.." He though to himself. "More time wasted..."

He looked over and noticed that I was asleep in the chair beside him; my bangs covering my eyes.

He smiled at me being in such a peaceful state.

A sudden wave of pain hit his chest and he began to cough.

I woke up, sitting up from the chair quickly. "Sasuke! Sasuke are you alright!?"

He continued to cough, blood dripping from his hand and onto his bed sheets. At that moment, I couldn't really think. I was in a major panic.

"Nurse! Nurse please come quickly! He's coughing up blood!"

I was afraid. My body was shaking all over. Why! Why is this happening to him?!

The nurse came with two other nurses. One of them rubbed his back in gentle circles while another was preparing the oxygen.

The third carefully took his hands from his mouth and began to wipe away the blood. "Take slow breaths, Mr. Uchiha. Try to steady your breathing as much as you can, alright? We're right here with you.."

He continued to cough; the blood spilling from his mouth began covering his bed sheets.

It was cruel to watch. How did this happen? Was there something I missed? I just.. I don't understand what went wrong.

Eventually the coughing ceased but it left him panting. I took a damp cloth and wiped his mouth, neck, and hands. I had asked one of the nurses to bring him a new change of clothing and fresh bed sheets. Nodding, they bowed and made their way out.

"Sasuke?" Worry filled my voice as tears began to fall. I couldn't choke them down like I thought I would.

"I'll b-be fine.." He was trying to breathe to no avail. His breaths came out in harsh pants. "Just... Just let me rest..."

I nodded and pushed him down gently. I didn't pull the covers over him since they were drenched in blood. It would more than likely make him feel worse. I sat down and began to tap my foot in utter impatience; waiting for the nurses to come back. I noticed that the oxygen wasn't placed on Sasuke. I guess that the nurses were just as panicked as I was. I took the liberty of lifting his head slowly, being as gentle as I can while placing the oxygen on him. I laid him back down and kissed his forehead before sitting back down in my seat.

This was going to be a long day..


	4. Results

Chapter 4

"Results"

For some reason, the tests never came in like the doctor said. He told me that there had been an outage at the blood-testing lab. It was out third day here in the hospital. Sasuke had been asleep since yesterday afternoon after that episode he had.

I looked over his features again. They were so peaceful yet so strained. He was paler than he was 48 hours than before and the dark circles under his eyes were a tad bit darker as well.

That's probably _expected_ since he lost so much blood the day before.

"Excuse me; Ms. Kazehana?"

The sound of his voice snapped me back to reality.

"Y-yes..?"

He had a grim look on his face- almost as if he saw a ghost.

"Sasuke's white blood count is dangerously low. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Sasuke has been diagnosed with stage 4 aggressive leukemia.."

My heart skipped a beat and my breath hitched.

Was he lying? It must be some kind of cruel joke. Yeah, that's right! I-it's a joke! Why is he telling jokes? It's not even April 1st y-yet.

Leukemia.

That word echoed through my head. It was torture.

Leukemia. Leukemia. Leukemia.

"That can't be right, doctor. You made a mistake.."

"His tests were positive for leukemia. Because it's at this stage and so aggressive, we have to start treatment right away. We're looking at 3 months hospital bound. Please be patient with us. We'll do what we can for him.."

Tears of anger and sadness filled my eyes. Why is this happening?! I don't want to lose anyone else! I don't want to lose Sasuke! Kami, why are you putting so much on my shoulders?!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It had been another 6 hours since I last received the grave news. Sasuke wasn't aware since he was still asleep.

Leukemia?! How the hell did he contract leukemia?! He takes such good care of himself.

"Huh!?"

My head snapped towards Sasuke as he carefully sat up from bed.

"M-Miyuki? Are you alright?"

I didn't say a word. I was too afraid. What was he going to think?

"S-Sasuke, I-I...- your tests came back t-today.."

"What...what d-did the doctor say..?"

I clenched my fists in a tight ball.

"Sasuke.. You have cancer..."


	5. And so it begins

Chapter 5

"And so it begins.."

It's been a couple days since I broke the news to Sasuke. He couldn't even believe it himself. And, it was a shock to him.

Today, he starts his first round of chemo. Both he and I are worried about the outcome of said treatment. The side effects are brutal from what I heard. It varies from losing hair, to vomiting and fatigue, to just feeling absolutely shitty. But, I promised him that I'd be with him no matter what. It doesn't matter how long it takes; I won't leave his side.

Sasuke sat in bed with an emotionless expression. It looked like he hated this more than I did. I reached for his hand and held it firmly.

"..."

"Sasuke, it's going to be alright. So, don't worry so much.."

In came the nurse with an IV, one pouch of fluid, and another pouch of chemo. I looked at Sasuke; his eyes were still averted, but this time his body was shaking. At that moment, I knew that Sasuke was scared.

"Alright, Mr. Uchiha. Are you ready to begin..?"

With a slight nod, he offered his arm for the insertion of the IV. The nurse tapped around to get a better view of his veins and carefully put in the IV. Since Sasuke was receiving two different sets of fluids, the IV placed in his arm had 2 ports instead of one.

Once the nurse was finished, she hung up the bags near his bed and connected both the chemo, and the fluids.

"I'll be back to check in with you, alright, Mr. Uchiha..?"

He nodded, already starting to feel its effects. Laying back, he stared at the ceiling.

I was still holding his hand gently to comfort him. It was upsetting to see him in such a poor state.

Another nurse came by; not to check on him, but for something else.

"You have a visitor."

Naruto stepped in, worried about his friend and what he had to go through.

"Hey Teme." He sat down by his bedside and looked at the fluids above his head. "How long into it?"

Sasuke's head was still down. "Just started.."

Naruto looked at him with worry. At that moment, Sasuke started to heave. Naruto was quick to grab the trash can beside him and hold it under Sasuke's chin. Sasuke gripped the damn thing, vomiting violently into it. I was sure to hold back his hair and rub his back.

"Easy, Sasuke. Relax." Naruto said in a comforting voice. "It'll be alright.."

Once it stopped, tears began to run down Sasuke's cheeks.

He was crying.

"Teme.. Please don't cry. We're here with you, and we'll be here the rest of the way.."

Sasuke cried and grit his teeth to keep his sobs from escaping his lips.

I lifted his chin and wiped his mouth. "I know things are going to get hard, but this is the first step towards you getting better.."

He sniffled and nodded, wiping away his tears. Naruto set the trash can down and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Need anything?"

Sasuke shook his head, laying back once again and closing his eyes to rest for a little.

Naruto stood up. "I'll ask the nurse to change the trash bag. I'll be right back, okay?"

I nodded and looked back over at Sasuke; gently stroking his bangs away from his face.

"I love you Sasuke. I promise that I'll stay by your side through this dilemma you find yourself in.."


End file.
